Silver Side of the Moon
by CyberChick135
Summary: {Sequel to My Life as a Teen She-Wolf}I thought things were going to get better before they got worse, I was wrong. It all starts with a trip to Mexico and new threats enter my life that just might turn it upside down. How can I balance all of this, on top of school and a wedding on a the horizon? I don't even know.
1. Prologue

**Aftermath**

* * *

**Normal POV: Two days later…**

Scott sat in the chair in the corner of his bedroom, a blanket covering his chest. In his bed was his friend, Calla, who's been unconscious for the past two days. She stirred and let out a small groan. Scott opened his eyes and leaned forward.

"Calla?" he questioned.

The nineteen year old Huntress shot up and gasped, nearly hyperventilating. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"Easy Calla, you're okay." Scott reassured, trying to calm her down.

She looked in his direction and her breathing regulated. "Scott?" she questioned.

The young teen wolf nodded. "Yeah, it's me Cal." he replied. He pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where's Derek?"

Scott pulled away and sighed.

"Scott, where is he?" Calla asked again. "Tell me, where's Derek?"

"I don't know. All I found when I went to the loft was you, unconscious." Scott informed.

* * *

{Flashback}

Scott was laying in his bed just staring up at the ceiling. His cell phone buzzed when a text message came through. The Caller ID was Calla and the message read 'Come to my loft, it's urgent. Bring Melissa.'

Scott grabbed his black jacket and ran down the stairs. "Mom, we have to go." he said.

"Why?" Melissa asked, slightly confused.

"I think Calla's in trouble." Scott answered. "She just texted me."

Melissa grabbed her car keys and Scott gave her directions to Calla's old loft.

When the two entered the space, it was dead empty. Gold casings were scattered everywhere and there was only one body.

Calla laid near the front stairs, her head on the lower corner and a small pool of blood was near the right side of her head.

"Oh my God." Melissa gasped, running to Calla's side.

"Calla." Scott muttered.

Melissa checked Calla's pulse, and felt a weak one. "She's unconscious. Should we take her to a hospital or-?"

"Let's take her back home. She can rest and heal." Scott cut in. "She's an Alpha, she should be fine."

Melissa complied and picked up the unconscious teenager in her arms and carried her back to the car.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"No one else was there?" Calla asked, her voice shaking.

Scott nodded. "All I found were these." he showed her a container filled with gold shell casings. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Calla shook her head. "I can't remember, it's all a blur now." she admitted, looking down at her hands. "Are you sure Derek wasn't there?"

Scott nodded. "I've tried calling him and no answer, and I know he would never leave you like that."

"Like what?" Calla asked.

"Left for dead." Scott answered. "Calla, can you remember anything?"

Calla sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "I remember Derek and I talking about wedding plans." she began. "Then uh, a group of Hunters came in and aimed their guns at us. Severo," she opened her eyes. "he was questioning Derek about something. Then, someone threw and smoke grenade, and soon guns were firing. And that's all I can remember."

"Who's Severo?" Scott asked, rubbing Calla's shoulder.

"A Hunter from Mexico." Calla answered, looking into Scott's eyes. "I think he took Derek." she put her face in her hands and stifled her tears.

"Do you know how to find this Severo guy?" Scott questioned.

Calla shuddered. "No. But I do know a way I could get that information." she answered. "I have to find him. I have to get Derek back."

* * *

**One Month Later…**

Calla sat on her couch, cleaning the last of her handguns, when her doorbell rang.

"Coming." she called, walking to the door.

On the other side was a girl around her age with tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. "Calla Argent?" she questioned, in a slight accent.

"Can I help you?" Calla asked.

The other girl chuckled, "I believe I can help you, with a certain Hunter named Severo."

Calla stepped aside, "Come on in." she invited.

"Thank you." said the other teen. "I'm Maya Santiago, and like you, I know a few things about what's beyond the veil."

"The Supernatural." Calla corrected, taking a bottle of Redds from her fridge. "So what are you?"

"A Werecoyote." Maya answered, looking around the apartment. "And you're a Huntress, an Argent."

Calla nodded. "So, what can you tell me about Severo and his family?" she asked.

Maya smiled. "Everything you need to know." she answered. "But first, why do you need this intel?"

Calla sighed and looked down, flipping her hair back. "Severo took my fiancé, Derek." she answered. "He's a werewolf, a Beta, with blue eyes."

"He's taken innocent life." Maya deducted.

"Yeah, but, it was for a good reason." Calla defended. "But all that aside, what can you tell me about Severo."

"First off, Araya is the matriarch of the family, she's the one to talk to." Maya informed. "The symbol on the shell casings is their symbol, the symbol of the Calaveras."

"The Calaveras." Calla repeated. "Thanks Maya."

Calla reached for her cell phone and dialed Scott's number. The line rang a couple times before he answered.

"Yeah Cal?" Scott asked.

"Scott, I have a lead on the Hunters that took Derek." Calla informed, leaning against her couch. "But, I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone Calla, you have me, Stiles, Brittney, everyone." he reassured.

Calla sighed, "Thanks Scott." she smiled.

"What do you need me to do?" Scott asked.

"Gather everyone and meet me at my old loft." Calla answered. "One hour."

* * *

Scott nodded and hung up his phone, grabbing his helmet and jacket. He dialed Kira's number.

* * *

Kira was sitting on her bed, listening to her music and reading, when her cell started buzzing next to her. She paused her music and took out one headphone, "Yeah Scott?"

"How long can you be ready?" Scott asked on the other end.

"Why?" Kira asked, confused. "What's goin on?"

"Calla needs our help with something. I'm on my way to pick you up." Scott informed.

Kira jumped off her bed, "I'll be ready when you get here." she hung up her phone and threw her closet doors open.

* * *

Stiles was in his bedroom with Brittney and the two were doing what every other teenage couple would do in an empty house…making out.

"Stiles, you're phone's ringing." Brittney informed, looking in the direction of her boyfriend's desk.

"Great." Stiles sighed, sliding off his bed and grabbing his cell phone.

Brittney chuckled and fixed her hair and was looking for her blouse.

"What do you mean Derek's missing and Calla needs us?" Stiles questioned.

"I mean just that." Scott answered. "I've got Kira and we're heading to the loft now. See you there."

Stiles grunted and set his phone down.

"What's going on?" Brittney asked, wrapping her arms around Stiles.

"Calla needs our help. Apparently Derek's missing." Stiles answered, taking Brittney's hands. "She wants us to meet her at the loft. And to bring everyone."

"I'll call Nichole and tell her, you call Lydia." Brittney voted. "Let me just, clean up a little."

Stiles kissed his werewolf girlfriend and smiled.

* * *

Nichole was sitting at the bar of the club, clad in a black mini skirt and a red crop tank. Her cell rang with Brittney's ID photo showing up on her screen.

"What's up Brit?" Nichole asked, sipping on her drink.

"You and Malia need to meet us at Calla's old loft space." Brittney informed. "She needs our help."

"With what?" Nichole asked, as Malia walked up to her.

"Derek's missing." Brittney answered.

Nichole gasped. "We'll be there." she hung up her cell phone and paid for her drink.

"Where are we going Nikki?" Malia asked as she was being pulled through the club.

"My cousin needs our help." Nichole answered, unlocking her Viper.

The two girls buckled up and Nichole sped away from the club.

* * *

Lydia hung up her cell phone and sighed. "Change of plans Kev." she informed, sliding into the passenger seat of Kevin's Camry.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked, starting his car.

"Calla needs our help." Lydia answered.

"Say no more." Kevin pulled out of the mall parking lot and headed to the loft.

* * *

In the Mansion, Katie was practicing her fighting skills with her boyfriend, Felix. Her eyes flashed silver with red speckles as she lunged forward, fangs bared.

"That's a girl." Felix encouraged, his eyes a dull red.

He blocked Katie's advancements easily, training the young werewolf. She retaliated by getting a running start and pinning Felix to the ground, he claws at the base of his neck.

"I win." Katie chuckled, shifting back to normal.

Felix chuckled and kissed Katie, holding the side of her face.

Victoria knocked on the weight room door, "Guys, pack emergency. Calla needs us." she informed, walking towards the front door.

Katie jumped up and followed Victoria with Felix right behind her. Thane waited outside by his car.

* * *

Calla stood in front of the giant window of her old loft space, twirling the silver bullet she wore around her neck.

"A Huntress enlisting help from a werewolf pack, it's unusual." Maya noted.

Calla chuckled. "It's not just werewolves." she informed. "There's also a couple hunters, a couple humans, a Werecoyote, and a Thunder Kitsune." she turned around, "Not to mention my Druid roommate."

Abigail smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and in that pack, there's three Alphas." she added.

"Three?" Maya repeated.

"Me, Felix, and Scott." Calla answered.

"You?" Maya questioned.

Calla smiled and flashed her red eyes, "I'm both." she informed. "Severo only assumed I was a Huntress because of my necklace. My dad's a Hunter, mom's a werewolf."

Maya nodded.

"Felix is an Alpha by birth, and Scott's a True Alpha." Calla added. "I killed an Alpha, so I became one. But the bastard deserved it."

Calla looked out the window and saw Scott's bike come down the alley followed by Stiles' Jeep. "They're here." she informed.

* * *

Everyone met up in the loft space, wondering exactly what the whole story was.

"What happened here, Calla?" Lydia asked, a look of slight fear in her eyes.

The Huntress sighed, "Derek and I were moving the last of our stuff from here to our apartment." she answered. "Just as we were going to leave, Severo, a Hunter from Mexico, came in with a few of his men. A fight broke out, I was knocked out, and woke up two days later, at Scott's house."

"So, what happened to Derek?" Katie asked, squeezing Felix's hand.

"My best guess is that Severo took Derek to Mexico." Calla answered, twisting her engagement ring. "Why, I don't know yet. But, I can't save Derek on my own, I need you guys to help me."

"Of course we'll help." Brittney replied.

"Just tell us how." Scott added.

Calla smiled. "Simple. We're gonna rescue Derek from the Calaveras."

"So, we're going to Mexico?" Malia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Calla nodded. "We'll leave in a few weeks." she informed. "Now, it'll be dangerous, but, if we work together we can pull it off."

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Calla cocked back her assault rifle and examined it before placing it in her weapons duffle.

"You're not holding back, are ya?" Gabriel asked, leaning against the basement stairs.

"Would you be doing the same if it were mom?" Calla replied, not looking in her father's direction, but continued placing guns in her duffle.

"Point taken." Gabriel sighed. "Calla, if you go in there like this, it might get you killed."

Calla cocked her Barrett REC7 and placed it in her duffle. "Dad, trust me. I'm gonna act like I should, and when I come home, I'll have Derek back." she zipped up her weapons bag and walked to the stairs. "Trust me."

Gabriel smiled, "I do trust you, but I also worry." he replied. "You're my only daughter."

Calla returned her dad's smile, "I love you too, dad." she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

She walked up the stairs and grabbed the rest of her bags.

* * *

Calla pulled the cruiser up to the curb of the McCall house, cutting the engine. She hopped out of the driver's seat and walked to the front door, knocking twice.

"Come on in Calla." Melissa greeted, stepping aside.

"Thanks." Calla smiled and walked in, her hands in her jean pockets. "Is Scott almost ready?"

"Here I am." Scott said, coming down the stairs, carrying a duffle bag. "Ready to go."

"Great." Calla replied.

"Be careful you two." Melissa called as Scott and Calla headed to the cruiser.

* * *

"We just need to pick up Kira, and head to the gas station." Calla informed, driving away from the house.

"Yeah, at least we can think of a plan on the way." Scott reminded. "It is a long drive."

"About a day's drive, give or take." Calla corrected, turning onto a side street and pulling up to the Yukimura household.

Kira came down the steps, a black duffle over her shoulder. She climbed into the backseat of the cruiser and Calla drove away.

* * *

Four other cars were parked at the gas station as the cruiser pulled up to the last available pump. As soon as all the vehicles had a full tank of gas, they drove off in a caravan, with Calla leading the group. Behind her was Abigail's red Voltswagon, where she and Maya were. Following them was Stiles in his Jeep, with Brittney in the passenger seat. Nichole drove her viper with Malia in the passenger seat and Victoria in the back. Kevin was in his Camry with Lydia in the passenger seat, reading a novel. Bringing up the rear was Thane in his cruiser with Felix in the passenger seat and Katie in the backseat, stretched out.

Calla gripped the steering wheel and kept her eyes on the road.

"Calla, we'll find him." Scott reassured, from the passenger seat of the cruiser.

"I know." she replied. "I'm not leaving Mexico without him." Calla took a deep breath and exhaled.

The caravan passed a sign that read 'Now Leaving Beacon Hills. Come Back Soon'. The next stop…Mexico.


	2. The Dark Moon

**The Dark Moon**

* * *

My blonde hair hung loose behind me with a few strands hanging over my shoulders. I wore a white tank top and khaki shorts with brown knee-high boots. The silver bullet hung around my neck and rested just above my cleavage, my charm bracelet was fastened around my wrist, and my engagement ring sat on my finger.

I applied some grey and silver eye shadow, shooting for the 'smoky eye' look, and applied black eyeliner. With my bangs parted to the right and my makeup and outfit choice, I totally looked the part of a Huntress.

"Damn Cal." Stiles said as I walked out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I gotta look the part." I reminded, kneeling down next to my weapons duffle.

"You defiantly do look the part." Abby agreed, wearing a black dress and matching knee-high boots.

"Yeah, I pity the person who pisses you off." Brittney added. She wore a light pink tank top and green shorts, with black flip flops.

I pulled out a pair of ring daggers and looked over them, running my fingers over the blades. _"I miss you Ally." _I thought, holding back the tears. I sniffled and slid each ring dagger into a hidden sheath in my boots. "Okay, I'm gonna hit the motel bar before we meet with Araya."

"Calla-" Stiles began to say, standing up.

"Stiles please, I'm gonna be okay." I picked up my bag that held two guns, a few smoke grenades, and one combat knife.

"You sure you should be drinking?" Stiles asked me.

I scoffed. "If you think that I would do something that would impair my judgment before mounting a rescue as important as this, then you don't know me at all." I opened the motel room door and walked out.

* * *

The wind blew through my hair and the heat beat down on me. To the locals, I probably looked like a troubled teenager, probably into drugs. But, to others who knew better, I was a Huntress on a mission, and they knew not to mess with me.

I took the barstool at the far end, away from the crowd.

"What can I get ya, sweetie?" asked the bartender, a man in his early twenties and defiantly a local. His nametag read Javier.

"A shot of Tequila." I answered, pulling out my wallet and digging out some cash.

"Commin up." Javier replied, poring the shot.

I drank the shot down in a second and set the glass down. "Hit me again." I said, pushing the glass forward.

"You from America?" he asked, pouring the second shot.

I nodded, "California. A small town a few hours southeast of Los Angeles." I replied, drinking the second shot, pushing the glass forward for a third.

"You on vacation?" Javier asked, looking at me.

I chuckled, looking down "Somethin like that." I drank the third shot.

"I see a lot of different people come by here." Javier informed. "You look like someone with a few demons of her own." he poured a fourth shot.

"Demons." I scoffed, tapping the bar. "Been there, done that." I drank the fourth shot and sighed. I paid Javier and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

Javier returned the smile and went back to his work. I slung my duffle over my shoulder and walked out, meeting Lydia and Abby across the street.

"Four shots of Tequila." Lydia noted.

"To take the edge off." I defended. "Now I can negotiate with a clear head and not by breaking a few necks."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You ready to do this?" she asked.

"I want my fiancé back." I answered, walking up the road to meet up with Stiles and Brittney.

* * *

Brittney held the black briefcase, which held our method of negotiation with Araya and the rest of the Calaveras.

Me, Brittney, Stiles, Abby, and Lydia approached the club that was owned by Calaveras. Two hunters were standing outside guarding it.

"I still say this plan is the worst and we are all going to die." Lydia said for the thousandth time.

"Lydia, trust me. No one is going to die." I reassured. "I'm not burying anyone else I care about."

I walked towards the club with my friends in tow. The two guards looked at me and smirked. I pulled out a tarot card with a decorated skull symbol and showed it to them, then held it up at the camera. The door opened and we were allowed in.

* * *

"Okay guys, stay close." I ordered, walking down the dimly lit hallway.

"No need to worry about that." Lydia muttered. "I would prefer to live so I'm gonna be as close as I possibly can to the badass huntress." she walked closer and walked right behind me.

I smiled, "Good call."

I opened the next door which revealed the actual dance room, and it was packed full of people. Music was blaring and there were laser lights flashing wildly.

"Now what?" Brittney asked, looking around.

I cast a glance around the room and pinpointed everyone in the pack. Kira, Victoria, and Kevin were making conversation on the couches, Katie, Felix, Thane, and Maya were dancing wildly with the music, while Nichole and Malia were dancing a bit closer and more wild, in their own way. Scott was in the back, hidden in the shadows, keeping an eye on everyone else.

I looked up and glanced around the upper level, and found Severo. To get his attention I flipped my hair back and exposed the silver bullet that hung around my neck and gave him a slight smirk.

"Let's sit at the bar and wait." I answered Brittney, leading them to the bar. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Severo watch our movements.

The bartender set five shot glasses in front of us before moving down to the other people sitting around us.

Abby shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?" she put the glass to her lips and dumped it back, swallowing it. "Woah, nice."

I chuckled. "When in Rome, do as they do." I told her, smiling.

"Those drinks are on the house." Severo informed, stepping up behind us and putting his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink."

I tipped the glass back and slammed it down. I turned to Severo, leaning against the bar, "Yeah, but we didn't just come here to drink." I told him.

Lydia dropped a shell casing into the glass in front of her, and that got Severo's attention.

"Where's Araya?" I asked him. "We have business to discuss with her."

Severo smirked, "You're wise not to come alone." he noted.

"I'm a Huntress, I'm never alone." I replied, leaning off the bar. "Now take us to Araya."

"Follow me, _senorita_." Severo led the way through the crowd and took us to a back room.

* * *

I sat opposite Araya, with Lydia and Abby at my right and Stiles and Brittney on my left. Araya was intently working on a piece of cloth, ripping out the seems with a small, curved blade.

"Severo hates this kind of music." she noted, chuckling. "Me, I like the music of youth. It's filled with savage energy."

"We're here for Derek Hale." I informed, leaning forward.

"Is that so?" Araya questioned, not making eye contact with me.

"We know you have him." I added. "And we heard that you can be bought."

I cast a glance at Brittney, who nodded and put the briefcase on the table, pulling out a few stacks of cash. She placed the piles in a row in front of her. "That's fifty thousand for Derek." she informed, leaning back in the chair.

Araya chuckled. "Now, where would a teenage girl get money like that?" she asked, looking at me.

"I have my ways." I informed, keeping eye contact.

"The Japanese Mafia?" Araya questioned.

Someone stood behind me and cocked at gun. I reached behind me and pulled out the combat knife stashed in the side pocket of my weapons duffle. I whipped it out and stabbed the man's arm, then elbowed his nose, and he dropped to the floor.

"Bitch." he muttered.

I smirked and turned back to Araya, cleaning the blood off my knife with the injured hunter's jacket.

Araya chuckled, "_Niña_, you really shouldn't have come alone." she said.

I leaned forward and smiled, "Whoever said I was alone?" I asked.

Araya looked down towards Brittney, who flashed her midnight blue eyes, and smiled.

"And there's more than just me." Brittney informed.

Araya stood up and looked down at me, "You brought a wolf into my home?" she questioned.

I stood up and met her eyes, "Oh, I did a lot more than that." I answered.

"She brought an entire pack." Abby added.

"Including an Alpha." Stiles followed.

"A True Alpha." I clarified, smiling.

"How dare you." Araya accused.

"I'm not your typical Huntress, Araya." I informed. "My family's code is different and so are my definitions of allies and enemies." my eyes never left hers. "My allies are my friends, and they would never let me come here alone."

Araya leaned away from the table, "_Chica_, you have the worst timing." she said. "Do you know what the Dark Moon is?"

"The part of the lunar phase where the moon is the least visible in the sky." I answered, my hands on my hips.

"But, do you know what it means?" Araya asked, turning slightly towards us.

"Some people say that," Lydia began, taking a shaky breath. "it's a time for reflection, for grief." moisture began to well in her eyes.

Araya turned back to us. "Grief and loss." she corrected. "Now Calla, when you and your friends have experienced so much loss already," she looked directly at me, "why would you go through it again and risk everything for someone like Derek Hale?"

"You were there at the Sheriff's Station visiting my uncle, so you know exactly why I would risk it for Derek." I told her, meeting her eyes.

* * *

{Flashback}

I walked out of the meeting room and wrapped my arms around Derek one last time, "God I wish we could just go home." I whimpered, hugging him tighter.

"I know." Derek replied, rubbing my back.

I pulled away but still kept my arms around him, "I love you, so much, and this is killing me inside."

Derek caressed my jaw line, looking right into my eyes. "I love you too, and believe me, I hate being away from you." he kissed my forehead. "Especially now."

I leaned up and captured his lips with mine, gripping his hair. Derek's grip on my back tightened in response.

"Be careful tonight." Derek warned, caressing my cheek.

I nodded. "I will." I kissed him one last time before Deputy Parrish took him back to the cell.

I walked down the hall and bumped into an elderly woman. "Oh excuse me, sorry."

"No, it's my fault." she replied, smiling. "Was he, someone special?" she pointed down the hall.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's my fiancé." I answered. "Of course, don't get the wrong idea, he's totally innocent of the crime he was charged for. So is my uncle for that matter."

"Uncle?" the elderly woman questioned.

I looked over and saw Chris talking on the payphone. "Him, my uncle Chris." I answered, pointing in his direction. "And there would be the family lawyer." I pointed to my Uncle Vance.

I waved goodbye to the elderly woman and walked out of the Sheriff's Station.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"I went as far as to aid in breaking into an armored car full of federal evidence to help Derek." I informed. "So, traveling south of the border to rescue him from people like you, is no big deal. Because that's what Love really is, risking everything so you can be with the one person who accepts you for everything, even if you're two totally different people."

"Preach it Cal." Abby cheered, holding up her fist.

I leaned away and placed my hands in my pockets. "I rest my case." I defended, flipping my hair back.

"Take ten off the table." Scott said through the walkie-talkie.

Stiles complied and took one stack of cash off the table, leaving forty thousand dollars left.

"Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia suggested.

"Although I am normally keen to the warnings of a Banshee, I'll have to decline." Araya rebuked.

I shook my head, "Shame, fifty thousand could've bought you some very nice weapons." I informed. "But, if you wanna play it that way, soon you're not gonna get much of anything." I added, leaning forward.

"Is so Calla?" Araya questioned.

I nodded, "Like I said, I will do whatever I have to, to get Derek back." I reminded, glaring. "I'm gonna get the information I need, regardless of how this goes. However, either you can get something out of it as well, or you'll loose some of your men in the process."

"You're treading in some deep waters, _niña_." Araya warned.

"If you, or someone who works for you, hurt Derek in any way, I'll break their neck faster than you can blink." I threatened. "You understand?"

"How dare you talk to her like that." said one of the Hunters still in the room.

I grabbed his forearm and broke it in a split second, before grabbing him by the neck and bashing his head into the wall. His body slumped to the ground and we was unconscious.

"Like she said, we'll get what we want, regardless, and at this rate, you'll have jack shit, and we'll be across the border by sunrise tomorrow." Brittney repeated. "You're choice."

Araya picked up the walkie-talkie, and smiled, "Severo, show our guests how the Calaveras negotiate." she ordered.

* * *

Araya left the room and I could smell aerosol Wolfsbane just outside the door.

"Damnit." I cursed, banging on the door.

"Now what?" Stiles asked.

"We stay in here for now." I answered. "That's aerosol Wolfsbane outside, it'll knock us all out."

Severo walked back in, smirking. And soon we were surrounded by more Hunters. I pulled out my REC7, but it wasn't enough.

"_Niña Lobito_, the druid, and the human go." Araya said, walking in. "Calla and her Banshee stay."

Severo used a cattle prod to shock Brittney, and she collapsed in Stiles' arms. Abby, Stiles, who was carrying Brittney, were then escorted out by the rest of the hunters.

"Don't hurt them Severo." I warned.

"Or what, you'll sick your werewolf on me?" he taunted.

I glared and lunged forward, aiming to punch him. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and hit my cheek, sending me back to the ground.

"You're a little young to fight me like that, _chica_." Severo said.

"You son of a bitch." I spat, wiping blood from my lip. "If you hurt Derek, or anyone of my friends, I'll kill you myself."

Severo just smirked and left, leaving Lydia and me alone with Araya.

"Come now girls, let's have our own chat." Araya said, leading us out of the club.

"I told Stiles the plan wouldn't work." Lydia whispered as we followed Araya down the hallway.

* * *

She took us to a small café by the name of Consuelas.

"I must admit, I don't have a lot of experience with Banshees." Araya informed, pouring us each a glass of tea.

"Well that makes two of us, since I don't have much experience at being one." Lydia muttered, not making eye contact with Araya. "I'd have better luck with Tarot Cards."

"I have a feeling you underestimate your abilities, Lydia." Araya noted, taking a sip of her tea. "Let' find out. Which of those two men is about to die?"

Lydia and I both looked at the two Hunters standing guard, and the look in Lydia's eyes was pure fear.

"What are you doing Araya?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm curious on how her power works." Araya answered, picking up a small knife and peeling an orange. "Does she need to touch them? Or touch something the own? Or, is it just a feeling?" she looked over at Lydia.

"I already told you, I don't know." Lydia answered.

"Just how close to death do they have to be?" Araya questioned, tapping the knife.

Lydia and I glanced at the two men standing guard, and they turned back to look at us. I looked back at Lydia, and could tell she was getting some kind of feeling. Araya threw the knife and it hit one of the Hunters in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Lydia jumped up and screamed, gripping my arm. I stood protectively in front of her and glared at Araya.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

"He stole from me." Araya answered.

I stood up and looked down at her, "What do you want Araya?" I questioned, glaring daggers.

"Right now, I want to know about Scott McCall." she answered, meeting my eyes. "I want to know what kind of Alpha, he really is."

I scoffed. "I can answer that question easily." I told her. "He's the kind of person who puts his friends first. He cares about people, and he always wants them to be safe." I informed. "Violence is his last resort. Actually, he and Derek butted heads a lot over that subject. Whenever he's beaten down, he stands back up, because the safety of his friends and family is what drives him."

Araya stood up, her eyes still locked with mine. "Well then, let's test that theory, shall we?"

* * *

We returned to the club meeting room and I saw Scott chained to a chair and Kira was being held by Severo.

"Araya, what the hell is going on here?" I asked her.

Lydia was brought in after me and was being chained to the chair, similar to Scott. I went to step in to stop it, but a female hunter pointed a gun at me.

Severo pulled Kira towards us. "Since this one, the fox, has immunity to the electricity, she's gonna turn the dial on the Alpha." he informed, placing Kira's hand on the dial. "If not, I turn the dial on the Banshee."

"Araya stop this!" I ordered, but the female hunter pulled me back.

"What is this? What do you want?" Scott asked.

"This is a test, _Lobito_." Araya answered. "Let's see if you pass." she stood in front of Scott. "We're going to ask you some questions. You answer them, no one gets hurts. You don't, we turn on the dial."

Scott looked over at Kira and nodded slightly. "Do what they say. I can take it."

Araya looked over at me, "Now sweetie, you'll get the answers you seek as well."

I met her eyes, "Where are the others?" I asked. "Stiles and the rest?"

"Safe, for now." Severo answered. "We'll return them to you, when all this is over."

"So, we don't know where Derek is." Araya informed. "We're looking for him as well. You know who took him."

"What? No, why would you think that?" Scott asked.

"That doesn't really sound like an answer." Araya said.

"We don't know." Lydia answered.

"Why do you think we came here?" I asked Araya.

"Kira, turn the dial." Araya ordered. When Kira refused, Araya scowled. "Should we turn the dial on Lydia?"

"No!" Scott and I yelled in unison.

"Kira, it's okay." Scott reassured, making eye contact with her. "Do what they say."

"Let's start at one." Araya suggested.

I looked at Scott, who met my gaze. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No Calla, don't apologize." he rebuked. "I can take it."

"Brace yourself." I told him.

The machine started and Scott gripped the side of the chair as he was electrocuted. I bit my lip and watched, hurting inside.

"Now tell me, who actually has Derek?" Araya pressed. "Who had a reason to take him? Someone who had a vendetta to settle against the Hales?"

"I don't know." Scott answered.

Araya didn't like that answer and continued to increase the current.

"We don't know who has Derek, just stop this already." I begged, looking from Araya to Scott.

"Aye, you do know. You just haven't figured it out yet." Araya informed. She looked at me, "You should know this, young one. Who has a vendetta against the Hales and would want revenge? Think, _niña_."

The dial was slowly turned, increasing the current.

"Araya, you're killing him!" I yelled. "Please, just stop this!"

"Someone who could've turned without knowing. Not by a bite, another shape shifter." Araya pressed on.

I looked over at Scott, who was clenching his fists so tightly and he was trying so hard. Tired of waiting, Araya jacked the dial all the way up to maximum.

"No!" I screamed.

My eyes darted to Scott, who howled. His eyes flashed red and he broke the manacles around his wrists. His eyes locked with mine, and I suddenly remembered that night.

"Say the name." Araya ordered.

"It's not possible." I whispered, looking away. "No, it can't be."

* * *

{Flashback}

Footsteps approached us and we both turned to see who it was.

"You're real." Derek whispered.

As the smoke cleared, I recognized the woman who stood before us. "Oh no, not you." I pleaded.

She smiled down at me. "Nice to see you too Calla." she greeted. "You even more beautiful in the flesh."

The woman who stood in front of Derek and I, was someone I had only met in dreams and hallucinations. She, supposedly, died the same night I came to Beacon Hills. The person responsible for the Hale Family Fire. Katherine Argent, otherwise known as my aunt Kate…

{End Flashback}

* * *

"Kate." Scott and I muttered.

* * *

Araya led us out of the club, where the others were waiting for us. Lydia ran into Kevin's arms while Kira was comforted by Brittney and Victoria.

"So, you're just gonna let us go?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Araya smiled, "He passed the test Calla, so you all are free to go." she replied.

I chuckled, "I may be young, but I'm not stupid." I told her. "You're letting us go in hopes we find Kate. You're gonna let us do the dirty work and finish Kate off and not break a sweat, or loose any men."

"I've sent four men to where Kate was last seen." Araya informed. "None came back."

I rolled my eyes. "Figured." I licked my teeth. "You want us to eliminate her for you."

Araya just smiled, "Do what you do best, _niña_."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of doing." I whispered.

"Would you kill your own aunt to save your Werewolf?" Araya whispered in my ear.

* * *

{Flashback}

"I can't believe I'm related to her." I scoffed, sitting down on my uncle's couch. "She killed Derek's entire family."

"Yes, she followed her own rules, that was all on her." Chris told me.

"She fooled all of us." Allison added. "Even me."

"I don't know which is worse; the fact that Michael the Sadist was the man who I thought was my grandfather, or the woman who manipulated my fiancé and murdered his entire family was actually my aunt by blood." I sighed, leaning against the back of the couch.

"It's a lot to take in Calla, I know." my dad said.

"Deaton has no idea just how conflicting my natures are." I muttered, standing up. "But the only thing I know, for sure is this…Kate may be blood, but…

{End Flashback}

* * *

"She's not my aunt." I told Araya. "If it comes down between her and Derek, I'm gonna choose Derek."

"Tred carefully _niña_, you never know what's out there in the dark." Araya called as I walked away.

"What was that about?" Scott asked.

"A friendly warning from on matriarch to another." I answered, placing my hands on my hips.

"So now what do we do?" Malia asked, crossing her arms.

"We need to go where Kate was last seen and work from there." I answered. "We find Kate, we find Derek."

"How are we gonna find her?" Brittney asked.

"Araya hired us a guide." Scott informed.

A black motorcycle pulled up and once the rider removed her helmet, I recognized her instantly. She was the girl who saved Isaac from the Alpha Pack when before school started.

"Braeden." Scott and I muttered.

"Who's Braeden?" Katie asked.

"She's a mercenary." Thane answered.

"I'm the one who's gonna take you to La Iglesia." Braeden added.

"The church?" Nichole questioned.

"Yeah, but not the place you'll find God." Braeden said.

"No, a place where we'll find the sociopathic bitch that kidnapped my fiancé." I corrected. I popped the trunk of the cruiser and tossed in my weapons duffle. "Scott, Stiles, Brittney, Abby, you guys ride with me." I said, pulling out a handgun, combat knife, and a double barrel shotgun. "The rest of you ride with Thane."

I jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Scott slid into the passenger seat while Brittney, Stiles, and Abby jumped in the back. Braeden hopped on her motorcycle and drove off, with me following her, and Thane in my rearview mirror. I slid on my sunglasses as I left the town.

* * *

As I followed Braeden down the desert road, my thoughts kept rushing to the worst case scenario.

"Uh, Calla, if you go any faster, you're gonna run her over." Stiles pointed out.

I looked down at the speedometer and gasped, laying off the gas. "Sorry, guys." I apologized.

"I'm guessing it's not the Tequila." Brittney noted.

"I just want to get to Derek before it's too late." I informed. "Kate's a sociopath, she has no remorse, not guilt. She takes pleasure in other people's pain." I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Who knows what she's doing to Derek right now."

"We'll find him Calla." Scott reassured. "We're not gonna stop until we do."

I glanced over at him, "Thanks Scott."

I looked back in my rearview mirror and saw Thane's car slowing down. A second later, the ringtone I set for him, Maroon5's _Harder to Breathe_, blared.

"Yeah Thane?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea, I must've hit something." Thane answered.

I looked up in my rearview mirror and saw Thane had pulled his cruiser over. I pulled mine over a few seconds later and threw it in park. "I'll be right out."

I stepped out of the cruiser and hung up my cell, running towards Thane and the others.

* * *

"What's goin on?" Braeden asked, walking up to us.

"Either I hit something or something hit me." Thane answered, examining his car.

"We need to get to La Iglesia by night." Braeden informed. "It'll be too dangerous after."

"Calla go." Thane told me. "We'll catch up to ya, promise."

I sighed, "Stiles, you stay and help Thane fix his car." I ordered. "Brittney, you stay as well. Scott and Abby, you come with Braeden and I."

"You might want to take this." Maya said, pushing up a black and silver motorcycle. "It'll get you there by night, trust me."

"Thanks Maya." Abby said, taking the bike.

I tossed the keys of the cruiser to Brittney. "Catch up with us as soon as you can." I told her.

Brittney nodded. "Promise. You just focus on finding Derek."

I grabbed my double barrel shotgun and slung it over my back. "See ya guys." I said, smiling and adjusting my sunglasses.

I climbed on the back of the motorcycle Abby drove while Scott got on the back of Braeden's motorcycle.

* * *

It took us another hour or so before we reached La Iglesia, which was a collection of ruined buildings with a damaged Spanish style church at the center.

I pulled my sunglasses off my face and placed them on the top of my head. "What the hell?" I muttered, looking at all the ruined buildings.

"What happened here?" Scott asked.

"An earthquake." Braeden answered. "It leveled the town."

"Then why is the church still standing?" I questioned.

Abby licked her lips. "I've heard legends." she said. "They say the church still stood because of what's underneath it."

"Do we want to know?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Abby shook her head. "It was rumored the church was built over an Aztec temple." she answered, brushing her hair out of her face. "The temple belonged to a race of people known as the Nagual."

"Shapeshifters?" Scott questioned.

"Werejaguars." Braeden answered.

"So Kate and Derek are somewhere in there." Scott deducted.

"Wouldn't know. Never gotten this far before." Braeden said, turning back to get on her bike.

Abby patted my shoulder and got onto hers.

"Calla, are you okay?" Scott asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I can feel him Scott." I admitted, looking at the church. "I don't know exactly what it means, but I just know he's down there." I could feel moisture welling in my eyes.

"We'll save him, I promise." Scott reassured.

I turned to him and gave him a hug, smiling. "Scott, thanks for coming with me." I told him. "You're a wonderful friend."

Scott rubbed my upper back. "Derek's been, sorta like a big brother to me. I had to help." he replied. "Now, let's go get him back." Scott pulled away and held out his fist.

I smiled and bumped it, chuckling. "Let's go." I agreed.

* * *

Braeden and Abby drove down and parked the motorcycles just outside the church, just as the sun set completely.

"Well, we made it here by sundown." Abby noted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're in the clear yet." I reminded, cocking my shotgun. "Stay close to me Abby."

"No worries there." she muttered, staying right behind me.

"So, if you find Kate, what are you gonna do with her?" Scott asked Braeden, who held a smaller assault rifle.

"Bring her back to the Calaveras." Braeden answered. "It's what they paid me for."

I scoffed. "Not to disappoint you Braeden, but, if I get the chance to kill her, I will." I told her, holding the barrels of the gun down low, but keeping it ready to fire.

"I honestly don't care. She's a mass murderer and deserves to be put down." Braeden chuckled.

We entered the church, with Braeden and I taking lead. When I stepped into the church, a cold feeling washed over me.

"Did you catch his scent?" Braeden asked.

"I'm already on it." Scott answered. "But I picked up something else too."

"Something like what?" Abby questioned, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Something not human." Scott answered her.

I walked a couple paces ahead and noticed a small smear of black liquid on the ground. It was old and dried of course, but I still looked over it.

"What is it Calla?" Abby asked, standing behind me.

I touched it with two fingers and shuddered. "It's blood." I sniffled. "Derek's blood." I stood up and regained my composure. "Let's keep going."

* * *

I followed my instincts and turned a corner, which was an old corridor of some kind.

"How do you know where we're going Cal?" Scott asked shining the flashlight around.

"I can sense him, somehow." I answered, continuing forward.

"How?" Scott pressed.

"The bond of mates." Abby answered. "Calla and Derek were meant to be together, they're mates. No matter what, they'll always be able to find each other."

I nodded. "Basically." I agreed.

"Don't let the Calaveras hear you talking like that." Braeden cut in. "They hear that, they'll think she's a werewolf and try and prove it."

I scoffed. "And they will fail." I rebuked.

"Calla, you told me you're a hereditary werewolf." Scott reminded. "How can you fool them?"

"They already assumed me to be a Huntress." I corrected. "By Araya seeing me at the Sheriff's Station referring to Chris as my uncle, and the silver bullet around my neck."

"But, there was still a way we could trick them should they suspect she might've been turned." Abby added. "Since she is sleeping with a werewolf."

I chuckled.

"Artic Wolfsbane." Braeden said. "The only Wolfsbane that's not necessarily a poison for werewolves."

"Exactly." Abby and I said in unison.

"Arctic Wolfsbane is extremely rare and can only be grown in cold climates, such as Alaska or Canada." Abby clarified. "But, when mixed with certain topical applications like shampoo, conditioner, body wash, makeup, body lotion, even laundry detergent, it can make a werewolf appear a bit more human."

"It suppress their weakness to Mountain Ash and other forms of Wolfsbane." Braeden added.

"But, I still have my keen senses and healing abilities." I followed, smiling. "I took all the precautions necessary to keep up my Huntress appeal."

"Smart." Scott praised.

I smiled and kept on walking.

* * *

We slowly crept down the stairs we found and I could feel that I was getting closer to Derek. At the same time though, I felt like something was following us. And Scott picked up on it too.

Braeden and I held our guns ready as we heard something approaching us. We exchanged and glance and fired our weapons.

"Where is this thing?" Braeden asked.

"I don't know, but I can hear it coming back." Scott answered. He stood perfectly still and then, let our a huge roar, causing me, Abby, and Braeden to cover our ears. "I think I scared it away." he said, after the echo died down.

"Yeah, I think you scared everything." Abby agreed.

The sound of rocks falling caught our attention and we spun around and saw a stone wall of some kind.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, slowly approaching it.

"It's Tezcatlipoca." Braeden answered. "The Nagual jaguar god."

"Think we found Derek?" Abby asked, shining the flashlight on the carving.

I placed my hands on the wall and closed my eyes. Focusing my hearing I could make out a distinct heartbeat coming from the other side. I took and deep breath and exhaled, and I could feel Derek on the other side.

"Yeah, it's Derek." I answered. "I know it is." I took a step back, closed my eyes, and took another deep breath, then slowly exhaling.

"Calla?" Scott questioned.

I opened my eyes and everything was sharper, even in the darkness. I clenched my fist as tightly as I could, "Stay back Scott, wouldn't want you to get hurt." I warned.

I threw my right fist into the stone and created a large hole in the middle of the carving. I pushed some stones out of the way and looked inside. Scott and Abby shone the flashlights inside and we all speechless.

"Oh my God." Scott gasped.

"Derek?" I questioned.

The scent smelt like him…but he wasn't the same Derek that I knew. He looked much younger, almost my age. I was shocked and speechless, and wondering what the hell happened to him.


	3. 117

**117**

* * *

The drive back was even more silent than the drive there, and it wasn't how I wanted it to be. Scott sat in the passenger seat of the cruiser while Derek, still a young teenager, was unconscious in the backseat.

"Calla, we'll figure out how to change him back, promise." Scott reassured.

I rolled my eyes and added a bit more pressure to the gas pedal, before switching on the cruise control. I turned to Scott, "I'm not gonna sleep soundly until we do." I told him. "Derek didn't even recognize me when we found him. Odds are, he doesn't remember any of us." I turned my eyes back to the road. "This is not how I wanted the drive back to be."

Scott leaned back in the seat. "How did you want it to be?" he asked, semi curious.

I sighed. "That you and Kira would be sleeping in the back, and I would be in the passenger seat with Derek driving us home." I answered. "I went down to Mexico to get my fiancé back, the Derek Hale I fell in love with." I elaborated. "Not him as a teenager when he doesn't even recognize me."

"We'll get him back, Cal." Scott repeated. "I'm sure Deaton will know something."

I sighed, "I hope so Scott." I muttered. "I really hope so."

* * *

Roughly seven to eight hours later, as rain poured down, I pulled the cruiser up to the Animal Clinic and threw it in park before cutting the engine. Abby and Stiles pulled their cars up a few seconds later and cut the engines as well. Stiles and Scott took Derek from the backseat of the cruiser while I ran ahead as Abby threw the door open.

"Dr. Deaton!" I called, running to the front. "Doc!"

Deaton came to the front and opened the door leading to the exam room. "Rose, cleat the table." he called into the room as we all rushed in.

My mom threw everything off the exam table and Scott and Stiles laid Derek on it, and both my mom and Deaton were a little confused.

"Oh my God." my mother gasped, stepping back.

"Wow." Deaton said, looking over Derek.

"'Wow' as in 'I've seen this before and know what to do?'" Stiles interpreted. "Because that's the kind of 'wow' that we need."

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities." Deaton replied.

I stood by Derek's head and caressed his cheek. His skin was cold to the touch. "He's cold doc, really cold." I said, reaching down to take Derek's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Is this permanent?" Scott asked, worriedly.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even possible at this point." Deaton answered, using a pen light to get a better look at Derek.

"I think it's best if he stays here." my mom advised, placing her hand on my shoulder. "He'll be safe here."

"Safe from Kate, you mean." Brittney elaborated.

"If she is what you say she is, she won't be able to get past that gate." Deaton told us.

I squeezed Derek's hand tighter. "Why would she do this to him?" I asked, sniffling.

"Knowing her, whatever the reason is, it's only for her benefit." my mom said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Meaning it's bad for everyone else." Stiles replied.

"You know, he doesn't appear to be in any danger." Deaton told us after a minute of silence. "You guys should all go home." he looked at each one of us.

"Get some sleep." my mom added, rubbing my shoulder. "It is a school night after all."

"For high school." Abby cut in.

"But don't you and Calla have that TA job now?" Deaton questioned.

"Anthropology of Mythology." I answered, not taking my eyes off Derek. I rubbed my nose with my free hand and sniffled.

"Someone should stay here with him." Scott said to Deaton.

Derek gently squeezed my hand. "I'll stay." I volunteered.

"No Calla, you need to get some sleep." my mom rebuked.

"I'm fine mom." I told her. "I didn't drive 48 hours round trip to just leave him now."

"Did you even sleep in Mexico?" Brittney asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Only a few hours." Abby clarified. "She spent the majority of the time getting the money ready and cleaning the weapons she brought along."

I shot her a glare and sighed.

"I'll stay." Lydia volunteered.

"Me too." Abby added.

"Abby, what about our meeting with Dr. Kennedy tomorrow discussing the lesson plans for the second semester?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Tell Dr. Kennedy that I have druid business or something." she defended.

"You told one of your teachers about that?" Stiles questioned, looking at Abby.

"Druids stem from Celtic mythology." Abby informed. "When Dr. Kennedy asked how I knew so much about them, I told him my family and I sort of practice."

I chuckled, "And he's perfectly okay with it." I looked back down at Derek and sighed. "Fine, but the second something happens, call me."

Abby nodded. "Deal."

I leaned down and kissed Derek's forehead, holding back my tears. I let out a shuddering breath as I touched my forehead to his, "I love you, Derek." I whispered, squeezing his hand tighter.

I kissed my mom's cheek as I left the clinic, driving Scott home while Stiles and Brittney left in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight?" Scott offered as I pulled up to the curb of his house.

I cut the engine. "You sure?" I asked, leaning back.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't think you should be alone right now." he answered. "You should be around friends."

I smiled, "Thanks Scott." I said.

I grabbed my duffle from the trunk and locked the cruiser, following Scott inside. When we walked inside, someone stirred on the couch, which ended up being Agent McCall, Scott's dad.

"Scott?" Agent McCall asked, sitting up.

"Hey dad." Scott muttered.

Agent McCall got up from the couch and walked up to us, "Did you just get in?" he asked. "What time is it?"

Scott turned the clock around that sat in the kitchen, which read 4:05 am. "Midnight." he lied.

"I'm sorry we got in so late." I apologized. "Traffic was a bit hectic coming back from the camp grounds."

"Yeah, dad is it ok if Calla stays here tonight?" Scott asked. "Her car's almost out of gas and she can't make it back to her apartment."

Agent McCall nodded. "I guess it's okay, I'll fill it in the morning."

"Thanks Agent McCall." I said, smiling.

"Did you guys get anything to eat?" he asked, as Scott and I walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, Mexican." I answered, jogging up the stairs.

* * *

I threw on some black shorts and one of Derek's t-shirts I had packed to sleep in, a red one with long sleeves. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and plugged in my phone, turning up the ringer so I would hear my alarm.

"See ya in the morning Cal." Scott said.

I climbed into Melissa's bed and sighed, "Thanks again Scott." I replied.

"No problem." Scott smiled and shut the bedroom door.

I curled up on my side and sighed, glancing at my engagement ring. I felt moisture well in my eyes and I sniffled. I took a deep breath and exhaled, closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

My alarm blared at seven fifteen sharp and that jolted me awake. I shut it off and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Even though I was still upset over everything that went down in Mexico, I pushed myself to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead.

I pulled out a white sundress that was packed amongst my other clothes and slid it on. I brushed through my hair and let it hang loose behind me, and applied some basic makeup; white eye shadow, pale pink lip gloss, and a light blush. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and slid into my white flower wedges.

"Calla, I filled the tank of your car with enough gas for you to get to school." Agent McCall told me when I came down the stairs.

"Oh thanks." I replied, smiling. "And thanks for letting me stay, I was too tired to drive another mile."

I opened the front door and slid into the cruiser. I watched as Scott made his way to Beacon Hills High, and I drove off in the opposite direction towards Beacon Hills Community Collage. I kept glancing down at my phone to see if Abby had messaged me or called, but nothing yet.

* * *

I parked the cruiser in the collage parking lot and cut the engine, sighing. "Try to get through this." I told myself, looking in the rearview mirror.

I opened the driver's side door, grabbed my satchel and locked the cruiser, walking inside the school.

Dr. Kennedy's classroom door was wide open and I could hear the sounds of rustling papers. I knocked on the wooden frame and chuckled.

"Morning Calla." Dr. Kennedy greeted.

I smiled. "Hey Doc." I walked in and went to pick up the papers that had fallen to the floor. "How long have you been here?"

"Since about five-ish." Dr. Kennedy answered, rummaging through the papers on his desk.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Looking for something in particular?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah, look for the notes referencing the Berserkers." Dr. Kennedy answered.

I shrugged my shoulders and skimmed through the papers I held, and I cam across sketches of humans wearing animal skins depicted in war-like scenes.

"Are these it?" I asked, handing the few pages to Dr. Kennedy.

"Yes, oh, what will I do without you?" Dr. Kennedy chuckled, organizing the pages.

"Suffocate in a lake of teaching notes." I joked, stacking the reaming papers on his desk.

As I rummaged through trying to organize the remaining notes, I came across a few with Werejaguar sketches. As I read on, I saw some sketches that resembled the ones I came across in Mexico.

My phone suddenly blasted and I jumped to answer it, seeing as the caller ID was my mother.

"Mom?" I questioned.

"Calla, something happened." my mom told me. "Derek left. He's gone."

I put my free hand over my mouth and gasped. "What happened?"

"Alan was checking on him, when suddenly he just got up and started shifting." my mother answered. "He scratched Alan on the arm and ran out."

"Is he okay?" I asked. "And Lydia and Abby?"

"They're okay, just get here, now." my mom hung up.

I clicked off my phone and put it in my satchel. "Sorry Dr. Kennedy, I gotta run." I apologized. "Family Emergency."

I ran to the cruiser and threw it in drive, peeling out of the parking lot and speeding towards the Animal Clinic.

* * *

Scott's dirt bike and Stiles' jeep pulled up a few seconds before I did. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door.

"Deaton call you guys?" I asked, running up to the door.

"No, Lydia did." Brittney answered.

"My mom called me." I told them, opening the door.

Abby led us to the back and I saw my mom bandaging up Deaton's arm with Lydia helping.

"I'm not sure he's just younger in age, but younger in mind as well." Deaton told us.

"He didn't recognize either of us." Lydia added.

"And he looked like he was scared out of his mind." Abby followed.

"So, that means he won't even remember me." I muttered, leaning against the exam table.

"Okay, if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where would you go?" Stiles asked.

"Well a wolf goes back to it's den, so would he go back to your apartment?" Scott asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "Scott, if Derek didn't remember Lydia and Abby, he sure as hell probably won't remember that he and I are engaged and living together." I pointed out. "So no, he wouldn't be going to our apartment."

"The Hale House." my mom spoke. "If you're a scared teenager, you run home. It's basic logic."

"But didn't the county tear what was left of the house down a month ago?" Brittney asked.

"So if Derek is really a teenager again, then he wouldn't know anything about the Hale House Fire." Abby said.

"But how can we tell him his whole family is dead?" Lydia asked.

"Well we can't really lie to him." Scott reminded. "He can sense a heartbeat rising."

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to lie to him." Deaton reminded.

"We need to find him, like now." I ordered, rushing out of the clinic.

* * *

An hour or so later, Stiles picked up a call saying that someone was taken from the Hale House site, so I made a beeline for the Sheriff's Station, following Stiles' jeep.

We barged into the station and saw the Sheriff with two deputies and Derek. The Sheriff motioned for us to meet him in his office. We complied and followed, ignoring the looks from the other deputies. As I walked past the computer, I saw Derek's record on file, which had a mug shot of his adult self, which was totally different than the teenager they had arrested. I shut the door to Sheriff Stilinski's office when I walked in.

"I want you guys to be honest with me." Stilinski said. "Really, truly honest." he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Have you four been time traveling?" he questioned.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked, chuckling.

"Because if time traveling is real, I'm done. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." Sheriff Stilinski added.

"We found him like that." Scott informed.

"Where, swimming in the fountain of youth?" Stilinski asked.

"No." Stiles corrected.

"We found him buried in a tomb of Wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake." Brittney added.

"You told me the two of you were camping!" the Sheriff reminded.

"Yeah, we were." Stiles agreed. "It was in Mexico."

"Calla, help me out here." the Sheriff begged, turning to me.

I bit my lip and crossed my arms across my chest. "We mounted a rescue mission to save Derek, supposedly from a Mexican Hunters, the Calaveras." I informed. "Scott and Stiles wouldn't let me go alone. We've been watching each other's backs since the whole, 'giving power back to a magic tree stump' incident."

The Sheriff closed his eyes and muttered, "Oh God."

"I was being selfish Sheriff, and I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Derek's been aged backwards somehow." Scott informed. "He doesn't remember anything."

"If we can just talk to him, maybe we can get him to understand." Brittney pointed out.

"So far he's not talking to anyone." the Sheriff told us.

"I can get him to talk to me." Scott said.

* * *

We left the office and met with Derek in another part of the station.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asked us.

"There was an accident and you lost some of your memory, but we can help you get it back." Scott answered. He knelt down eye level with Derek and flashed his red eyes.

"You're an Alpha." Derek noted.

"A True Alpha, technically." Brittney corrected.

"And the rest of you?" Derek questioned, looking at the rest of us.

"We're the people keeping you out of jail." Stiles answered. "So to keep it that way no fangs, no claws, no Wolfman, okay?"

"Where's my family?" Derek asked.

I sighed. "Look Derek, there was a fire and-" I began, but once I looked into his eyes, I choked.

"They're fine, they just had to leave Beacon Hills." Scott finished. "And we'll take you to them just as soon as you get your memories back."

I knelt down in front of him, meeting his eyes. "I know you may not remember us now, Derek, but you can trust us." I told him, smiling. I reached and took his left hand in mine and placed it over my heart and held it there. I met his eyes, "You can trust me Derek, that much is true. I'll never lie to you about anything, and I won't hurt you either."

I squeezed his hand and Derek caressed the top of mine. "You're telling the truth, but why?" he asked, meeting my eyes again. "What is it about-"

I cut him off by leaning up and capturing his lips with mine, interlocking our left fingers together, squeezing his hand. I lifted my right hand and caressed his cheek and jaw line. I exhaled as I pulled away, opening my eyes and meeting his.

Derek opened his eyes and looked at me as I stood up. "Fine." he agreed, looking away from me.

* * *

While Derek talked with the deputy about the release forms we stood back and discussed the next step.

"Take him to my house and keep him there." Scott told us.

"And where are you going?" I asked him.

"To the guy we should've gone to first." Scott answered.

"For the record, I hate that guy." Stiles noted as Scott walked out.

"We all hate him." I agreed. "All I can say, is when Derek and I get married, I'm not calling him Uncle Peter."

I looked back at Derek, and would agree he was a hot teenager. If I lived in Beacon Hills all my life, I probably would've skipped a grade or two just to be in the same school as him. I was cursing Kate in my head for doing this to him, and to me.

"The next time I see Kate, I'm gonna put a bullet in her head and rip it off." I muttered, clenching my fist.

"I'll hold her down for ya." Brittney replied.

* * *

It was just past sundown when I pulled up to the curb of the McCall house. I cut the cruiser engine and sighed.

"So, about that kiss." Derek brought up, looking at me.

I avoided his gaze. "If I went into the whole back story, you wouldn't believe me." I told him. "So, don't dive too much into it. When you get your memory back, it'll be totally normal."

I hopped out of the car and caught up to Brittney, and we walked into the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Agent McCall asked, holding a bag of takeout Chinese food.

"We're waiting for Scott." Derek answered.

"Me too, we're supposed to have dinner." Agent McCall answered. "You kids hungry?"

* * *

After a slight argument, we agreed to have dinner. Stiles introduced Derek as his cousin, Miguel. I learned that Derek was actually fluent in Spanish and couldn't help but smile. To even go along with whole façade, Stiles made up a fake last name for 'Miguel', and Brittney chuckled.

I fooled around with my Lo Mein, and slurped up a couple of noodles.

"Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent?" Derek questioned, once he noticed McCall's ID.

"He's low level though, very low level." Stiles cut in.

"Do you investigate murders?" Derek asked.

"Sometimes, if it's a federal crime." McCall answered.

"What about fires?" Derek prided.

I looked up from my plate and was a little scared how this was gonna go.

"You know, I think we should call Scott and see where he is." Brittney cut in, chuckling.

"Yes, my girlfriend is very smart." Stiles agreed, kissing her hand. "I'm gonna call him, right now."

"What kind of fires are you talking about?" McCall asked Derek, completely ignoring Stiles and Brittney.

"What can you tell me about the Hale family?" Derek questioned.

I nearly choked on a Lo Mein noodle and coughed. I reached for the water and took a few gulps.

"You okay Calla?" McCall asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, just the noodle went down the windpipe instead of the esophagus." I chuckled, taking another sip. "A little nursing humor there."

"So, about the Hale family-" McCall began.

After McCall finished the report on the Hale House Fire, I could sense Derek's emotions going out of control. I reached under the table and squeezed his hand as tightly as I could. I caressed the top with my thumb and felt his pulse return to normal.

Agent McCall's cell phone rang and the four of us got up.

"We'll be upstairs for like five minutes and then I'll be right back down to help clean up." I said, still gripping Derek's hand. "Take that call Agent and I'll be right back."

"Yeah, Miguel, let's go upstairs." Brittney agreed, taking his hand and running up the stairs with Stiles.

I followed and we ran into Scott's room and shut the door.

* * *

Derek was a bit more than pissed once we were alone. He held Stiles against the door.

"Okay, so I technically didn't lie, I just omitted parts of the truth." Stiles defended.

Derek let him go and sat on the bed. "I'll talk to the Alpha." he said. "I'll talk to Scott."

"Okay, so I'm gonna go downstairs and call him." Stiles slipped out the door, taking Brittney with him, leaving Derek and me alone.

"Tell me, did you know too?" Derek asked, looking up at me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I knew." I answered, honestly. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked again. "You said I could trust you."

"And you can." I told him. I reached for his hand, "Derek, you can trust me. You've always trusted me."

"I barely know you. I don't even know how we know each other." Derek rebuked. "Just who are you?"

"Our moms were best friends in high school." I informed. "They were practically joined at the hip, they did everything together." I sighed, "Derek, if I tell you how exactly involved we are, you won't believe me."

"Try me." Derek said, locking eyes with me. "And I'm gonna listen real hard to make sure you're not lying."

"Fine, then listen closely." I told him. "Somehow you've been aged backwards and don't remember that I'm you're fiancé." I informed, holding up my left hand, showing off my engagement ring. "Derek I love you, I've loved you since I met you. I drove twenty four hours just to get you back, but instead, you have no idea who I am or what we have."

"You're right." Derek confirmed. "I don't believe you. That sounds like something out of some romance novel."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I can pitch this idea to my aunt and she can write a bestseller." I scoffed. "Derek it's the truth."

"Give me one reason I should believe you." he told me.

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. My heart raced in my chest and I gripped his hair, deepening the kiss. In the midst of it, Derek pushed me away and gasped.

"Don't you feel anything?" I asked him, catching my breath.

When Derek didn't answer right away I knew, he didn't. I bit my lip and took a shuddering breath and turned to the door. I glanced back over my shoulder and felt moisture well in my eyes. I opened the bedroom door and stepped out, closing it behind me.

I choked on the tears I was trying to suppress, but a few spilled over. I wiped them away and took a few shuddering breathes to regain my composure.

* * *

I helped Agent McCall clean up the takeout containers left on the kitchen table. The trash was full so I offered to take that out while Stiles was talking with Scott. I kept my hair down in hopes Agent McCall wouldn't notice that my eyes were a bit red from trying not to cry.

Once I threw the full trash bags into the bins outside, I took another shaky breath and wiped the fresh moisture from my eyes. I sniffled and sighed, "Could this night get any worse?" I questioned aloud.

A loud banging noise answered that question and I turned in it's direction. There was nothing when I turned the corner, but I did see something laying on the windshield of the cruiser. I ran towards the car and saw a silver pendent laying on top of the windshield wipers.

I picked it up and examined the crest, which was a snarling wolf and arrows, and that's when I knew.

"How did this get here?" I asked, running my fingers over the crest.

The answer hit me like freight train and I knew. "Derek." I muttered, running back towards the house.

* * *

I ran up the stairs and nearly ran over Stiles, who was still on the phone. I threw open Scott's bedroom door and saw Derek jump out the window, followed by a woman. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"See ya sweetie." she cooed, jumping out the window.

"What the hell?" Brittney asked.

"Kate." I growled. I threw the pendent around my neck and ran back to the cruiser parked outside.

* * *

I threw on a black tank top and another black, long sleeved, crop top over that. I slid into some dark skinny jeans and knee-high boots. I placed my compound bow and quiver into a case and zipped it up, slinging it over my shoulder. I snapped on my fingerless gloves and sighed.

I jogged down the stairs and saw my parents standing in the living room.

"We're not letting you go by yourself, not this time." mom said.

My dad tossed me a Barrett REC7, "We're behind you on this sweetheart." he added. "We know how much you love Derek, and we want you to be happy again."

"Thanks dad." I said, smiling. My phone buzzed in my pocket with a text from Nichole, 'Vault school. Kate and Derek there. She wants the Triskelion.'

"Okay?" I questioned, showing my mom the text. "What does that mean?"

My mother sighed, "Kate wants to learn how to control the shift." she answered, handing me my phone back. "The Hale family vault is underneath the school, and the Triskelion is a tool that Talia used to help her kids control the shift."

"We need to get to the school then." dad voted.

"Let's go." I agreed.

We climbed into my dad's SUV and he drove towards the school.

* * *

On our way there, something was standing in the middle of the road. From where I was in the back, it looked like a creature covered in animal bones.

"Dad, watch out!" I called as the creature charged towards us.

It grabbed the front of the SUV and tossed is, along with the three of us, into the school parking lot. The force of the momentum sent the car rolling and crashing into a tree. The glass windows shattered and the top half of my body was laying out of the window.

"Calla, honey you alright?" my mom asked.

I coughed and winced. "Yeah, I'll heal." I ripped a few glass shards from my shoulder and arm. "What the hell was that thing?"

A loud growl echoed and the sound of footsteps approached us.

"Oh great." my dad muttered. "I've heard that before."

"What is it Gabriel?" mom asked.

"Berserkers." dad answered. "We have to get out of here, right now."

I pulled myself out of the car and scooted across the asphalt parking lot. My mom joined me and dad stood protectively in front of us. The car was picked up and thrown away, and a figure clad in animal bones and skin stood a few feet in front of us.

"I've seen that thing before, in Mexico." I remembered. The thing that came after Braeden, Scott, Abby, and I when we were in the church ruins.

"Calla, get to the vault." my mom ordered, standing up. "It's underneath the school sign."

"We'll take care of this guy, you go help Derek." dad added, cocking his gun.

The Berserker let out another growl and I jumped up and ran away, leaving my parents to fend it off.

* * *

I nearly ran into Peter on my way to the front of the school.

"Calla, what the hell happened to you?" he asked, looking over my body.

"As if my fiancé having no idea who I am and my sociopathic bitch of an aunt twisting her way into his head again wasn't bad enough, a Berserker just tossed my dad's car into the parking lot, totaling it." I panted.

"Great, so there's more than one." Peter grunted.

"More? There's more of those things?" I raised an eyebrow. "Where's this vault anyway?"

"Follow me." Peter ran off and I stayed right on his heels.

* * *

A stairway leading underground was right next to the Beacon Hills High School sign. I could hear voices coming from below.

"It doesn't look like much." I heard Kate say.

"That's because it isn't." Peter said, as he and I walked down the stairs. "Quite and elaborate scheme you've planned here Kate, foreign countries, Aztec temples, turning Derek back into a teenager that trusted you, that loved you." he listed. "All to get into our vault, to get your hands on that piece of junk. Go ahead, turn it over. There's a little scrape on the back where it used to say 'Made in China'."

Kate glared at him, "You're lying." she accused.

"I admit, I have had tendencies to exaggerate in the past." Peter admitted. "But in this case, the truth is so much more fun." he smiled. "That pendent is just something to focus on, it's basically training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura, I tried to use it to teach Derek."

A loud howl caught our attention and I turned back towards the stairs. It was soon followed by two shrieking growls.

"Mom." I muttered, turning back to run up the stairs. I turned back to Kate, "By the way, thanks for the necklace." I held up the Argent Pendent. "Since it does belong around the neck of the Argent Matriarch."

Derek ran up the stairs to join me and Kate shot me a glare. I took Derek's hand and smiled, "Another piece of information, Derek's my fiancé, not yours." I spun on my heels and ran up the stairs, racing to help my friends and family.

* * *

As I ran towards them, I saw that the Berserkers were closing in on them. My dad was pretty beat up and my mom was holding him tightly, her eyes blazing silver. Malia was gripping her leg and Nichole was holding her wrist, leaning against Malia for support. Scott and Kira were trying to put distance between themselves and the two Berserkers.

"Cover your eyes." I yelled, pulling back a flash bang arrow and temporarily blinding the Berserkers and giving Derek and me an opening to attack.

Derek and I fought against the two Berserkers, but they were pretty strong. I fired off a few arrows from a short range, but they couldn't penetrate the bone armor. One Berserker grabbed my bow and threw it aside, and grabbed me by my shirt and tossed me into the wall. My quiver slid off my shoulder, as did my REC7, leaving me defenseless.

The Berserker loomed over me and I kicked it, jumped up and spun around, kicking it back a second time. It slashed at me and nicked my arm, drawing blood. I tried to fight it off, but it slashed down my abdomen and left leg, and I collapsed on the ground, my arm wrapped around my midsection.

Derek flipped over the Berserkers and stood in front of me and I noticed he was much taller. He let out a low growl and his claws were extended. The two Berserkers stood there ground though, not backing down.

I tried to stand but my leg gave out and I gripped the wound on my side, feeling blood run over my fingers. A screeching growl echoed around us and the Berserkers took off running towards it, leaving us.

I struggled to a sitting position, resting all my weight on my left arm. "Derek?" I questioned, looking up.

He slowly turned to face us and I saw his eyes dimly glow gold before returning to normal. When he fully faced me, I knew it was the same Derek Hale that I fell in love with. He knelt down next to me and cupped my cheek, caressing it. His hand moved around my back to steady me.

"Calla?" he questioned, gripping my back.

I raised my left hand and caressed his cheek, feeling for myself the coarse facial hair. "Derek." I whispered, smiling. I wrapped my arm around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. "Oh baby, I thought I'd lost you." I felt tears fall from my eyes and I gripped him tighter.

"Never, you'll never loose me." he whispered, rubbing my back.

I pulled away and kissed him, closing my eyes and practically melting into Derek's arms. My left hand gripped his hair as both of his arms snaked around my lower back. Our noses brushed against each other's as we pulled away.

"I love you." I whimpered, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too." Derek replied, touching his forehead to mine.

I laid my head on his shoulder and let Derek embrace me, rubbing my back. And in that moment, despite getting my ass kicked and lost a fight to a couple Berserkers, I felt content and happy. Happy that the Derek Hale I fell in love with is back in my life, and I'm never gonna let him go again.


End file.
